1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to non-motorized hair trimming devices and more specifically to a hair trimming device characterized by an integrally formed combination handle and yoking means that provides a means for retaining a conventional razor blade in sandwiched relation between a pair of complementally formed, releasably secured members that form a housing for such blade when the device is in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several non-motorized hair trimming devices that are known. Typically, however, blade changing requires the removal of a bolt and nut assembly so that the parts of the device that house the blade can be separated.
There is a need for a device that requires no nuts and bolts to hold it together. The earlier devices are also clumsy to handle, so there is a need for an easily handled hair trimming device as well.
The most similar earlier device to the invention to be disclosed hereinafter is shown in the inventor's co-pending disclosure filed June 1, 1981, bearing Ser. No. 6/268,836. Although the device disclosed therein provides many advantages over earlier devices, such device has some structural complexity which could result in higher manufacturing costs than the invention to be disclosed herein. Accordingly, there is a need for a hair trimming device of the utmost structural simplicity that is very economical to manufacture and that is elegant in its concept.